Mistress
by Gentle Lair
Summary: She is his mistress, his play thing. But what would happen if their feelings change?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inyasha**

* * *

"What have taken you so long?" asked a cold emotionless voice. Obviously impatient and displease from the long wait.

"Sorry," said a sweet female voice as she took her jacket off and entered his big luxury house. Her face was flush from the run, her black midnight hair was pull into a simple pony tail. Her milky skin was breaking down sweats. Her full natural pink lips were grasping for breath. Her big brown eyes were focused on the cold handsome demon before her, "I couldn't catch the train and have to wait for the later one," she explained.

"Come in," he commended coldly and led her straight toward the bedroom. He wanted to get right into business, the reason why she was called.

She took her shoes off and followed the tall demon, over six feet tall, obediently.

"Should I take a shower first?" she asked.

"Do it quickly," he answered.

She then started to strip out of her black blouse and short jeans skirt, knowing the routine. It had been over three months that he had been calling on her. There were some rules she had to abide. The golden rule was, _when he called, she came_. No excuses.

The long silver hairs demon awaited in the king size bed after shading off his own rope. She climbed after him after her shower.

She had been his mistress and learned to abide to his rules. He was very strict (and needy she may add).

She had never dreamed that her life would turn out this way. Such a shameful way to live. But she had no choice. She had to grit her teeth and bear with it. After all, nine more months and she would be free.

The cold handsome man shift and position over her before went straight to satisfy his needs. He was the most beautiful person she had ever met. Yes, beautiful even though he was a man. His pale skin looked perfect, his narrowed eyes fit perfectly on his flawless handsome face. He had twins magmata purple strips on each side of his cheeks, a blue crescent moon on the center of his forehead.

There was no gentleness or romance the way he moved, but it would soon be over. Nine more months.

Even though she did not like how her life had turned out, she had him to thank for. If it were not for him, her life would even been worst. The least she could do was trying her best to please him. Even though he could be rough, but she had learned to tolerate it. She even got better at it, if she dare say.

Nine more months, she mused as her arms wrapped around him.

She just hope her worst fear would not become true,_ her falling in love with him_.

.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Three months ago._

"You have never been with a man," he stated in his icy cold, indifference voice. The evidence was the red blood smeared on the bed sheet next to the girl who was lying and curling up into a ball, trying hard not to cry. He now understood why she seemed to be in so much of pain before. Not that he cared.

"No," she answered meekly.

"Why are you doing this job?" he asked. Normally he would not give a damn and just let her go after he satisfied himself. But something about her made him wanted to know the reason behind it. The same unknown reason that made him picked her up tonight.

Sesshomaru wasn't one of the lustful men. Though he would not deny the pleasure once he found a woman tempting enough to give in, but that did not happen often. He could counts fingers on those events even with his long lifespan. And most of the times, he did not bother to learn about those women, just be on their ways once the business was over.

He went into that filthy place, full of lustful garbage with their equally corrupted minds, to search for his business partner and stumbled into the girl. The sweet looking human girl, but since she was in that place, she could not be as sweet as she looked. He gave her the name and descriptions of his business partner and she went around asking her coworkers before informed him that his partner had took off with a girl earlier. He cursed inwardly knowing he would not be able to contact the bastard until morning.

Sesshomaru was about to leave the place but his sharp demon ears picked up a filthy discussion from the men on his right as their lustful eyes pointed at the girl beside him. Anger suddenly boiled his blood and before he knew it, he grasped her risk and dragged her out with him.

She went along without protested, but he noticed she gulped and the nervousness in her system increased as they walked out of the place. He led her to his car and she entered obediently.

Twenty minutes later they were inside his luxury house big house that everything screamed out "Rich". He told her to take a shower.

Since he took her home, he might as well use her to his heart content. He wasn't one so kind to let her go free without payment for the money he would have to give her.

He ordered and told her what she needed to do which she reluctantly obeyed. She seemed inexperience, so he took the lead.

She squeaked, eyes tightly shut, her nails bit hard into his shoulders as he entered her. It was as if she was about to cry, but he did not care. He took all he wanted and once he was done, she curled up and trying to covered herself up. Why being shy when it was her job?

If she did not like it that much, why took the job in the first place?

Rin considered giving him some random answer. He would look down on her no matter what she say anyway. It wasn't like anyone would care why she did it; all they would see was a woman who sold her body for money. She bit her lowly lip hard, mentally trying to hold back from crying. She was now officially a prostitute. But she would not cry in front of the stranger.

But she felt so tire carrying the heavy burden on her shoulder by herself. She had no one to turn to and she was at her limit. She wanted to let it out somehow to someone. Anyone. Even to this demon who would probably never see her again and did not give a damn about it. She just wanted to let it out of her chest.

"I need the money for my father's surgery. It has to be within the next two weeks or it will be too late. He's the only family I have left," she said blankly, looking far into space. She suddenly felt very exhausted. His eyes narrowed a tiny bit, but she was too occupied with her own thought to notice.

"How much?"

"9,300,000 Yen." (a little over $100,000)

"Will you be able to earn them in two weeks times?" he wondered.

"I don't know," her head dropped down to her knees. Her arms tightening around herself.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Twenty."

There came a long pregnant silence before he spoke again in his monotone voice, "I have proposition to make."

She looked up at him for the first time after they were done, listening.

"You are to be my mistress." He needed to release himself once in a while. It was good to have someone whenever he need to.

Rin quickly sat up, forgotten her shyness or covering herself up.

"I will give the money you need. Plus monthly bonus each month." He looked into her eyes, allowed time for the information to sink in before he continued again, "There are rules to be follow. And you will be free after a year." She was about to say something but he beat her to it, "Or if you would rather be with the many men without the guarantee of getting the among you need?"

If it were a week ago, she would have slapped him, but she now was in no place to say anything.

And with that phrase, the silence agreement had formed.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I have made a little change in last ch. and the time line is 3 months instead of 6. Thanks for the reviews.**

**PS. Check out "The Change", of all my stories i like that one best, but it has the lease readers.**

* * *

**CHATER 3**

.

"Where do you think you are going," he stated as he noticed that she was getting dressed.

"Home?" she answered, half questioned. She was always sent home after he was done.

"You are not going anywhere tonight," he ordered coldly from his bed.

"Oh," she uttered, "I need to make a phone call then," she told him and gave him a smile.

She had made a plan to hand out with her friend tonight, but it would have to be canceled. She hoped a friend would not be mad at her because they had not see each other since the graduation of high school, which was over two years.

She wondered why Sesshomaru suddenly wanted her to stay over, but it wasn't her place to question him. When he ordered, she obeyed, and that's the rules.

He was a businessman to the bone; he had made a contrast to make sure that she would not use their relationship to blackmail him later on.

She would not tell anyone about their relationship or act in any way that could damage his reputation. She would not act like she owned him. No nosing into this business whatsoever.

When he called for her, no matter where she was, or what she was doing, she had to drop everything and come to him. His needs was her first priority. That was why she could not work because she had to match up with his moods swings and needs. She often had to leave in the middle of a conversation while hung out with her friends.

But she got a credit card to paid for her expands so she did not have to worry about work.

She could not be in romance relationship or being intimated with anyone else but him. If she dare, he would sue every penny out of her (Even the clothes on her back, he threated).

But he was a fair man. He paid her well and would take care of all her needs as long as she followed the rules. He could not harm or abused her physically in anyway. Any time he did, she were free from him, and she was glad he added that rule.

Once a year time was over, she would receive another bonus. She would be free to do as she pleased, but she would not utter a word about their relationship to anyone. She would not talk to him, or act like she knew him unless he talked to her first.

It sounded fair enough to her. At least, she was sure she would not be harm and would have a place to stay afterward. Her house had been sold to pay for the medical bill. And Sesshomaru paid her ten times a normal salary man's worth each month.

Her life was a lot easier now compared to before. The only sad thing was the shame that came with the job, the fact that she was a mistress, and her father did not survive even after the surgery. But she did not regret it for she had tried her best. She took her chance.

"Haruo, I'm really sorry I cannot make it tonight," she pleaded on the phone not too far outside of the master bedroom. Unknown to her, Sesshomaru could pick up her voice with his shape demon hearings.

"I know, but I really can't make it this time. I will make it up to you okay?"

"Thank you so much. Bye," she ended the conversation and went back to Sesshomaru to find out what she needed to do.

"Who did you call" he asked as soon as she walked in.

"A friend." She smiled.

"A man?" his eyes narrowed slightly, didn't like the idea.

"Yes," she answered simply. "I have known him since high school. He went aboard and just got back for summer break," she explained, turning her cellphone off because he did not like to be interrupted and put the phone into her purse.

"You are staying here from on!" he stated.

Her head snapped from her purse, mouth opened agape in surprise.

"Pardon?"

"You are to move in with me," he repeated in his cold monotone voice, slightly annoyed.

"But…why?" she wanted to know.

"Because I said so," He said in a finality tone.

.

Feb 17


End file.
